witch ?
by RigelAql
Summary: Apa dia merapalkan mantra ? Tiba-tiba saja rasa bergidik ini menyerangku, yang diucapkannya bukan mantra kan ? "kau percaya penyihir itu ada ?" "kenapa ? apa surat dari hogwarts datang padamu pagi ini ?" "dia seperti punya ritual ritual aneh, dan kau tau ? dia menggumamkan sesuatu, cepat sekali"
1. curious I

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto-sensei

Pair : sasuke uchiha – hinata hyuuga

OoT, gak tau gendrenya sesuai apa enggak, banyak kata pengulangan, bahasa semi(?), TYPO(S), dan hal yang tak bisa disebutkan lainnya

Alur waktu yang di buat itu rata-rata pagi dan sore aja

DLDR

HAPPY READING

* * *

Jam 07.28.

Gerbong ke-3.

Tujuan Maibara

Perempuan itu selalu duduk dengan tenang di sebelah pintu masuk

Mengenakan seragam sekolah putri yang dekat dengan sekolahku

Dan selalu

Selalu menggunakan masker

Awalnya kupikir gadis itu penyakitan atau pecinta kebersihan yang enggan menghirup udara bersama-sama dengan orang lain di tempat umum penuh sesak seperti kereta ini.

Tapi hari ini dia tidak mengenakan masker norak berwarna biru dengan motif awan-awan kelabu yang mengeluarkan air.

Yang mengejutkanku bukan tentang wajahnya yang selama ini tertutupi masker itu, tapi bibir tipisnya yang seperti menggumamkan sesuatu, cepat sekali.

Apa dia merapalkan mantra ?

Tiba-tiba saja rasa bergidik ini menyerangku, yang diucapkannya bukan mantra kan ?

.

.

.

Kereta tiba di tujuanku dan tujuan gadis itu tepat pukul 07.40

Dan lagi-lagi hal aneh kudapati dari gadis aneh itu, dia akan berdiri dari duduknya dan mengibas-ngibaskan seragam terusannya itu dan kembali duduk sejenak.

Tiga kali

Dia selalu mengibaskan bagian bawahnya sebanyak tiga kali, bukan berarti aku penasaran atau apa tapi itu seperti ritual baginya, selalu seperti itu.

Setelah ini kupastikan dia akan menggerak-gerakan sikunya ke orang yang duduk di dekatnya.

Baru saja aku memikirkan hal itu dan sekarang dia melakukannya,lalu meminta maaf seakan-akan yang dilakukannya bukan sebuah kesengajaan, apa-apaan gadis itu ?

Lalu dia akan berjalan seperti biasa kearah sekolahnya yang hanya berjarak 200 meter dari sekolahku.

Aku bukan penasaran, ingin tau, atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan itu, apa lagi menguntit, itu sama sekali bukan diriku, aku hanya heran dan merasa sedikit kurang nyaman tentang tingkah aneh gadis itu, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

.

.

.

"Sasuke" suara malas itu ia kenal sekali dengan pemiliknya

"apa ?" jawab si Sasuke dengan tak kalah malasnya

"kau melakukannya lagi ?" hanya pertanyaan ambigu yang tak begitu penting sebenarnya tapi membuat Sasuke merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil pada pergelangan tangannya

"apanya ?"

"tidak ada, jangan hiraukan"

Sebenarnya Sasuke tau dan paham apa yang ingin dikatakan si pemalas berkuncir kuda ini, apa lagi, kalau bukan tentang gadis aneh yang bersekolah tak jauh dari tempatnya, padahal Sasuke hanya mengatakan sekali pada si Sikamaru ini tentang apa yang membuatnya merasa terganggu, tapi si rambut nanas ini mengira ia bocah kelebihan gula yang tertarik dengan seorang gadis aneh dengan embel-embel cinta diataranya.

Memuakan sekali

Ia sedang tidak jatuh cinta

Hanya sedikit heran, sedikit, tak lebih dari itu.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah yang dinanti-nanti tiba.

Ia tidak tau ini kebetulan atau apapun yang kedengarannya mustahil seperti takdir tapi tiba-tiba ia berada dalam situasi ini.

Gadis itu berjalan beberapa langkah darinya.

Melambai-lambaikan rambut panjangnya itu, baiklah, sebenarnya bukan gadis itu yang melambaikannya tapi rambutnyalah yang bergoyang sesuai langkah kakinya.

Ia berjalan ringan tetap dengan gumaman yang sangat cepat sekali, Sasuke bahkan tidak tau apa yang di gumamkannya.

Sasuke melebarkan langkah kakinya agar sedikit menipiskan jarak antara ia dengan si rambut panjang.

"umumumumuumumumumum" seperti dengungan lebah, si aneh itu menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi tidak jelas apa itu, ia bergumam cepat, pelan, dan hanya sesekali menggerakkan bibirnya.

SET

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti dan menatap kearah belakangnya.

Tentu saja Sasuke kalang kabut jadinya, tapi tidak ia perlihankan dan hanya beberapa bulir keringat yang jatuh dari dahi putihnya.

"apa ?" Sasuke nekat bertanya duluan dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seakan ia terganggu dengan tatapan sang gadis.

"tidak ada" wow, baru sekali ini Sasuke mendengarkan suara gadis itu,selain gumamannya yang menakutkan itu pastinya.

Suaranya lembuuuut sekali, bahkan Sasuke rasa ia hanya mendengar cicitan gadis itu saking lembutnya, berbeda sekali dengan gumamannya, padahal Sasuke kira suara gadis itu akan serak-serak tidak menyenangkan kalau di dengar.

Dan lagi

Matanya berwarna putih

Bukan, bukan skleranya tapi irisnya juga dan lebih mengejutkannya ia seakan akan tidak punya pupil, bagian itu hanya berbentuk bulatan kecil yang juga berwarna putih.

Benar-benar sesuatu yang baru dimata Sasuke

Biasanya ia hanya melihat gadis itu tertunduk dengan poni menutupi bagian mata dan masker noraknya menutupi dari hidung sampai dagu.

Apakah gadis itu manusia ?

Arrgghhhh...

Terkutuklah buku yang semalam ia baca.

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu membaca buku-buku tidak masuk akal seperti penyihir abad pertengahan atau hal-hal yang tidak dipahami oleh akal sehatnya.

Dan sekarang, ia seperti melihat kata-kata pada buku milik kakaknya itu ada pada diri gadis bermata putih yang berjalan perlahan dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh-menurutsasuke- dihadapannya.

Saat Sasuke tengah asik mengumpati dirinya sendiri, gadis itu berbelok ke arah berlainan dengan stasiun, seharusnya ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki cebolnya itu kearah kanan, bukan malah kekiri yang berarti menjauhi stasiun.

Sialan

Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan mulutnya yang gatal ini ingin menanyai gadis itu

"itu bukan arah stasiun" suara beratnya seakan tak berarti apa apa bagi gadis itu, dia masih asik megayunkan rambut gelap panjangnya dengan langkah-langkah kecil.

"aku berbicara padamu" masih tidak ada tanggapan.

"aku berbicara padamu gadis berseragam terusan biru muda"

SET

Lagi, gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya sama seperti tadi, tapi kali ini lebih cepat dan langsung memandang kearah mata hitam Sasuke

"apa ?" bukan Sasuke yang bertanya kali ini tapi gadis itu

"kubilang, stasiunnya bukan kearah situ"

"apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" gadis itu mengedip-ngedipkan mata putihnya

Ck, ingin rasanya Sasuke segera berkumur saja, karena mulut lancangnya ini sekarang menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya

"kita selalu satu gerbong di kereta"

"benarkah ? baguslah kalau begitu, aku permisi"

Apa apaan gadis sialan ini, baru kali ini ia berkata duluan pada gadis yang tidak dikenalnya, tapi tanggapan gadis ini seakan-akan ia penguntit yang mencoba berbicara pada mangsanya.

Sebenarnya situasinya tidak jauh dari ITU

Tapi Sasuke dengan kepekaan ceteknya merasa dirinya seperti orang baik yang menunjukan jalan yang benar kepada gadis kecil yang tersesat di tengah hutan.

'sesukanya sajalah' Sasuke membatin dan langsung menuju kearah stasiun.

.

.

Pagi ini hari Sasuke dimulai dengan biasa.

Ia bangun pukul 6 tepat

Sarapan

Dan melakukan hal-hal lazim dilakukan pada pagi hari sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Tapi ada yang berbeda pada perasaannya.

Malu

Itu yang Sasuke rasakan sekarang

Bukan, bukan malu seperti di intip oleh seseorang atau sejenisnya, tapi ini malu yang seperti ketahuan mengintip dan kelakuannya itu diketahui oleh banyak orang.

Sangat sangat memalukan

Bukan mengintip dalam artian sebenarnya, ia tidak pernah mengintip, amit-amit rasanya orang setampan dan segagah Sasuke mengintip.

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan ini **masih** berhubungan dengan kejadin pulang sekolah kemarin sore.

Ahhhhhhh

Rasanya tidak sanggup untuk melihat mata putih itu lagi

"hoi"

Sudah cukup rasa malu ini mengganggu paginya dan dan sekarang ia sudah harus mendengar suara cempreng si sialan Itachi yang seenaknya masuk kekamarnya.

"apa ? ketuk pintunya dulu sialan"

"kau kenapa pagi-pagi sudah mengkerut begitu ?" Itachi langsung duduk dikasur rapi Sasuke dan mendapat hadiah pelototan dari adik manisnya itu

"berkacalah wahai keriput dari lahir"

Itachi makin mengguling gulingkan tubuh rampingnya di tempat tidur Sasuke

"kau percaya penyihir itu ada ?" ujar Sasuke sambil menendang Itachi dari tempat tidurnya yang sudah susah ditata sedemikian rupa

"kenapa ? apa surat dari hogwarts datang padamu pagi ini ?"

"ck, kau kira aku mengidamkan sekolah impianmu itu sampai berhalusinasi ada burung hantu yang datang dengan surat diparuhnya begitu ? ini lebih serius dari khayalanmu itu, kau dan buku-buku sialanmu itu sama menjengkelkannya" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan satu tarikan napas, wow energi Sasuke yang seharusnya bisa dihemat sampai siang nanti terkuras banyak pada pagi ini.

"bukuku yang mana ?"

Helaan nafas panjang dikeluarkan Sasuke, berbicara dengan kakak tersayangnya ini memang memakan banyak waktu dan energinya, ayolah, ini masih pagi dan Itachi sudah menguras tenaganya, sungguh keterlaluan

"tidak ada, aku pergi dulu"

"hati-hati dijalan adik kecil, semoga harimu menyenangkan" lambayan tangan Itachi disertai senyum kecutnya mengiringi langkah sasuke menuju pintu depan

.

.

Bagaimana ini ? apa dia menunggu kereta selanjutnya saja ?

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, rasanya pagi ini lebih melelahkan dan mendebarkan dari pada pagi pagi biasanya

Lelah karena meladeni si keriput Itachi dan mendebarkan untuk bertemu gadis itu, sebenarnya bukan bertemu secara langsung, tapi melihat gadis itu saja sudah mendebarkan sekali

Sial sekali pagi ini

Sepertinya pilihan terbaik jatuh pada menunggu kereta pukul 7.50 saja

.

.

mungkin ini memang hari sialnya, Sasuke merasa sangat sangat apes, mulai dari kereta pukul 7.50 sangat penuh, seseorang menumpahkan minuman pada celananya, dan apa lagi sekarang, ia melihat gadis itu berdiri memegang tiang penyangga didekat pintu

hei, ayolah, ia sudah rela menunda keretanya dan sekarang Sasuke mendapati gadis itu satu gerbong dengannya.

Triplle sial

Semoga gadis itu terkena amnesia atau terkena gangguan ingatan lainnya agar tidak mengingat wajahnya.

Lagi, sepertinya kesialan bertengger manis di pundak Sasuke hari ini

Saat kereta tiba ditujuan, dan saat Sasuke turun, tiba tiba ada yang menahan lengan bajunya, saat Sasuke menoleh dan..

Oh tidak, gadis itu lah pelakunya

"kau yang menunjukan arah padaku kemarinkan ?" gadis itu bertanya sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada baju Sasuke

"maaf sepertinya kau salah orang, aku permisi" langkah seribu dilakukan Sasuke saat gadis itu melepaskannya

Tapi entah apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu, ia mengimbangi langkah Sasuke dan tetap beriringan dengannya sampai keluar dari area stasiun

Sebenarnya apa maksud gadis ini, kemaren ia memperlakukan Sasuke seperti penguntit, tapi lihat saja sekarang, ia berperilaku seperti sudah saling lama mengenal

"tidak mungkin aku salah orang, aku mengingatmu" gadis itu masih menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan Sasuke

"kenapa ?" Sasuke merasa sekarang dia harus memperjelas apa maksud gadis ini

"tidak ada, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu, kemarin kau sudah baik menunjukan arah, tapi aku malah begitu, sebenarnya moodku kurang bagus kemarin, sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya" gadis itu tersenyum sampai matanya terlihat seperti garis tipis

Sasuke sedikit terperangah jadinya, dan segera mengangguk menerima permintaan maaf gadis itu

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

"tunggu" sebelum gadis itu menjauh, mulut gatal Sasuke lagi lagi mengambil peran penting

Gadis itu berhenti

"namamu" gadis itu terdiam, mungkin masih mencerna kata kata Sasuke

"siapa namamu ?" lalu gadis itu mengedip ngedipkan mata putihnya, sepertinya ia sudah mengerti dengan situasi

"oh itu, Hinata, kau ?"

"aku Sasuke"

"baiklah, sampai jumpa di stasiun Sasuke" Hinata pergi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke

Rasanya seperti memecahkan suatu rahasia terbesar abad ini

Apa lagi kalau bukan namanya, ternyata si gadis aneh bermata putih bernama Hinata.

TBC

Ini rencananya ada 3 chap

Hope u like it ya

'-')9


	2. curious II

"namamu" gadis itu terdiam, mungkin masih mencerna kata kata Sasuke

"siapa namamu ?" lalu gadis itu mengedip ngedipkan mata putihnya, sepertinya ia sudah mengerti dengan situasi

"oh itu, Hinata, kau ?"

"aku Sasuke"

"baiklah, sampai jumpa di stasiun Sasuke" Hinata pergi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke

Rasanya seperti memecahkan suatu rahasia terbesar abad ini

Apa lagi kalau bukan namanya, ternyata si gadis aneh bermata putih bernama Hinata.

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto-sensei

Pair : sasuke uchiha – hinata hyuuga

OoT, gak tau gendrenya sesuai apa enggak, banyak kata pengulangan, bahasa semi(?), TYPO(S), dan hal yang tak bisa disebutkan lainnya

Alur waktu yang di buat itu rata-rata pagi dan sore aja

DLDR

HAPPY READING

Pulang sekolah, hal yang menyenangkan pastinya, apa lagi kali ini ia bisa mengobrol langsung dengan Hinata

Sampai di stasiun Sasuke langsung melihat lihat sekelilingnya, mencari keberadaan Hinata

Ternyata Hinata sudah berdiri di depan peron, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin langsung berlari dan berteriak teriak menghampiri Hinata seperti orang yang kurang waras, tapi ia merasa hal itu sangat berlebihan dan aneh apa bila dilakukan olehnya

Jadi Sasuke hanya berjalan seperti biasa kearah Hinata, sepertinya gadis itu tidak sadar sasuke mendekat, terbukti dengan terdengarnya gumamam dari bibirnya

"umumumuerquarterquintasektaumumumumu" gumamam tidak jelas itu terdengar sedikit oleh Sasuke

Sepertinya Hinata sudah sadar kalau Sasuke berdiri dibelakangnya, dan menoleh kebelakang

"Sasuke ? kapan sampai disini ?"

"baru saja" bohong

Tiba-tiba Hinata membuka resleting ranselnya dan mencari cari benda didalam sana

Ternyata itu masker noraknya, Hinata menutup tasnya dan langsung memakainya

"kenapa memakai masker ?" tentu saja Sasuke merasa aneh

"hanya ingin" Sasuke melihat garis tipis itu lagi dimata hinata, mungkin hinata sedang tersenyum, tapi disembunyikan oleh masker noraknya

Kereta mereka tiba setelah beberapa menit menunggu

Kereta itu sepi jadi Sasuke dan Hinata bisa duduk dengan nyaman sore itu

Mereka duduk bersisihan

"umumumumumum" ternyata Hinata masih menggumam, tapi kali ini suaranya jauh lebih kecil, bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar

Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ingin bertanya pada Hinata, tapi hei, mereka baru beberapa kali berbicara dan Sasuke dengan lancangnya bertanya ini itu sangat tidak sopan

'jaga sopan santunmu Sasuke'

.

.

.

Setibanya dirumah Sasuke langsung disambut oleh Itachi yang bersantai didalam kamarnya, tiduran ditempat tidurnya, dan memakan cemilan berharganya

Untung saja mamanya ada dirumah dan sedang memasak, kalau tidak sudah habis Itachi terkena sumpah serapah oleh mulut gatal Sasuke

"keluar" Sasuke bahkan tak segan segan merebut si cemilan dengan kasar dari tangan Itachi sampai tumpah ke lantai

"aku hanya meminta sedikit" Itachi menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang penuh dengan remah remah kebantal Sasuke

"keluar kau dasar pencuri cemilan sialan"

Dan terjadi sedikit baku hantam diruangan itu, hanya sedikit, karena sang nyonya rumah langsung datang dan memukul kaki anak-anak kesayangannya itu dengan sendok sup

Masalah selesai

"keluarlah, aku ingin ganti baju" Sasuke akan memaafkannya untuk kali ini

"gantilah didepanku, aku tidak akan tergoda dengan tubuh ratamu" Itachi masih tiduran ditempat tidur Sasuke dan memeluk bantal penuh remah remah kue kering itu

"aku juga tidak ingin menggodamu pencuri, keluarlah, aku tidak ingin berdebat" tenaga Sasuke yang dari pagi terkuras sekarang sudah kosong tak bersisa

"btw, btw mana bukuku ?"

"buku yang mana ?" Sasuke melepas kancing bajunya satu persatu

"penyihir abad pertengahan, yang kau ambil dengan seenak jidatmu itu dari rak bukuku minggu lalu"

"oh itu, ada di rak bukuku" Sasuke sudah berganti baju dengan setelan piyama biru polkadot, piyama is da best

"kenapa kau letakan disana, sekarang siapa yang pencuri, dasar pencuri"

"ambil saja buku sialanmu itu, sialan" Itachi langsung berjalan kearah rak buku Sasuke yang di dominasi oleh _shonen manga_ dan novel fantasi

"Itachi, kau pernah melihat orang bermata putih ?" Sasuke mulai teringat kembali dengan si aneh Hinata

"tidak, kenapa ? apa kau pernah melihatnya ? palingan itu hanya lensa kontak" buku sudah ditangan, cemilan sudah dihabiskan, saatnya Itachi berpindah kehabitat asalnya a.k.a kamar tercinta

"bukan, itu bukan lensa kontak, aku yakin itu, dan lagi kau tau, dia tidak punya pupil, bagian itu juga berwarna putih, hei, mau kemana kau, bersihkan dulu sampahmu sialan" dan adegan tarik menarik pun terjadi, beberapa umpatan keluar, tapi tidak lama, selagi sang mama dirumah kata kata kasar itu tidak akan banyak keluar.

"kau saja yang bersihkan, ini kamarmu, bersihkan sendiri"

" tapi kau yang menebar kekacauan di sini"

Sasuke menang dan Itachi pun menjalani tugasnya dengan segenap hati

"apa penyihir itu memang ada ?" Sasuke masih mengungkit

"aku rasa ada, tapi dijaman modern seperti ini mungkin mereka bersembunyi, kenapa ? apakah kau menemukannya ?" Itachi mulai tertarik, jarang jarang adiknya ini membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini

"aku tidak yakin tapi, ada gadis bermata putih yang menurutku agak aneh"

"aneh kenapa ?" Itachi mulai menyimak cerita Sasuke dan menghentikan kegiatan bersih bersihnya, alasan sebenarnya juga karena malas

"dia seperti puunya ritual ritual aneh, dan kau tau ? dia menggumamkan sesuatu, cepat sekali"

"apa yang di gumamkannya ?"

"entahlah, tidak terlalu jelas, tapi aku sempat mendengar dia seperti berkata quarter, quinta, sekta, apalah itu"

"quarter ? quinta ? itu angka !" Itachi terdengar seperti detektif super

"angka ? angka apa ?" Sasukepun bertanya sebagai klien sang detektif

"angka romawi, biasanya itu digunakan pada penulisan resep"

"apakah dia menghitung ? apa yang dihitungnya ?" tanya Sasuke antusias, kehabisan energi yang dari tadi dielu-elukannya seakan menguap begitu mendengar Itachi berkata seperti itu dengan jari telunjuk mengacung keatas.

"entah lah, kau pikir aku paranormal bisa tau hal-hal seperti itu ? kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja" dan peran Itachi sebagai detektif superpun selesai

"kau gila atau apa ? mana mungkin aku bertanya hal-hal aneh pada gadis yang baru berbicara beberapa kali denganku"

"ya sudah, kalau kau masih penasaran, bermain cantik saja, dekati dia, lalu kalau dia sudah terbuka padamu, baru kau tanyakan, kasus selesai" setelah memberikan ide yang agak mainstream itu Itachi langsung pergi tampa melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan Hinata pada pagi harinya, sudahlah mungkin saat mereka pulang ia bisa bertemu

Dan benar saja, saat Sasuke berjalan perlahan-sangatsangatsangatpelan-di depan gerbang sekolah Hinata dia melihat gadis itu, melambai lambaikan tangannya pada gadis gadis lain penghuni sekolah putri itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sadar saat Hinata berbalik dan melihatnya, tapi dia pura-pura tidak tau dan berjalan seperti biasanya

Tapi tunggu dulu, bukannya menyapa Hinata malah seperti belum sadar kalau itu dia

'apa pikirannya sudah tereset ? aku berjalan tepat didepannya'

Selamat tinggal gengsi

Sasuke memelankan kembali langkah kakinya, dan berjongkok pura-pura memperbaiki tali sepatunya yang terlihat terikat dengan sangat rapi itu

Begitu Hinata sudah berada di sekitarnya Sasuke langsung-

"oh ! Hinata ? kau baru pulang ?" -berpura-pura seakan baru melihatnya

" Sasuke ? kenapa lewat sini ? bukankah seharusnya lewat sana ?" Hinata menunjuk arah yang seharusnya mereka lalui-arah stasiun yang sebenarnya lebih dekat dengan sekolah Sasuke

"tadi aku ketempat temanku sebentar" bohong, sepertinya setiap kali dengan Hinata ada saja kebohongan yang Sasuke ciptakan

"begitukah ? kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok" Hinata melambai lambaikan tangannya sambil melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke

"mau kemana ? kenapa tidak bersamaku saja sampai stasiun ?" kedoknya mulai terungkap

"maaf Sasuke, setiap kamis dan sabtu aku harus kesuatu tempat dulu"

" apakah jauh ?"

"tidak, apa kau ingat waktu pertama kali kau memanggilku dengan 'gadis berseragam terusan biru muda' aku akan kearah sana"

Dan hal memalukan yang sebenarnya ingin ditutup rapat oleh Sasuke keluar dari bibir manis hinata itu rasanya sangat-

Tunggu, apa tadi Sasuke bilang bibir Hinata manis ?

Kata-kata jorok dari mana itu, sekarang bukan Cuma mulut gatalnya saja yang kurang ajar tapi pikirannya juga sudah tercemar

"Sasuke ?" dan sekarang Hinata mendapati Sasuke terbengong dengan rona merah samar dipipinya, ketahuan sekali ia melamunkan hal jorok

"ah iya ?" Sasuke langsung memandang Hinata tepat dimata gadis itu dengan senyuman terpampang di bibirnya, bahkan sampai memperlihatkan gigi-gigi rapi hasil ortho bertahun-tahunnya kepada Hinata, tentu saja Hinata merasa agak aneh dengan tingkah aneh Sasuke

Kalau kata kakaknya sih, Sasuke itu tipe-tipe yang harus dihindari karena dari tampangnya saja sudah kelihatan kriminal

"apa kau baik baik saja Sasuke ?" Hinata tiba-tiba menggantungkan ranselnya kearah dada dan menukik rendah kakinya, pose-pose siap kabur kapan saja

Menyadari sikap difensif Hinata Sasuke langsung tersadar, mungkin Hinata menyadari lamunan joroknya tadi

"iya aku baik-baik saja, kalau begitu ayo bareng sampai ke tujuanmu" Sasuke langsung mengganti tampangnya dari tampang kriminal ke tampang anak baik-baik calon menantu idaman

Saat di perjalanan pulang beberapa kali Sasuke mendapati Hinata menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya perlahan

Tidak bersuara kali ini

Tapi tetap saja ada yang aneh, ia sering terlihat menyentuh bagian tubuhnya berulang-ulang seperti menyisipkan rambutnya kebelakan telinga, padahal rambutnya sudah rapi, sangat rapi malah, menyapu-nyapukan pundaknya seperti ada sesuatu disana, padahal tidak ada apa-apa

Tapi Sasuke diam saja, ingat kata si maling Itachi, ia harus bermain cantik dan harus mengerem mulut gatalnya agar tidak berkata atau bertanya yang aneh aneh

Sesampainya di persimpangan yang Hinata katakan, mereka berhenti di sana dan dadah dadahan

Saat sadar kalau tadi ia melakukan hal konyol yang agak memalukan-bayangkan siswa sma bertampang dingin seperti Sasuke dadah dadahan dengan kedua tangannya-saat berpisah dengan Hinata tadi

Semoga tidak ada yang melihat

Ya, semoga

Sepertinya anggapan bahwa Hinata itu penyihir semakin melekat kuat pada diri Sasuke, apa lagi namanya kalau bukan sihir, saat gadis itu melambaikan tangannya Sasuke ikut ikutan melambai bahkan lebih heboh dari gadis itu

Padahal mamanya saja yang sering melambai-lambai heboh padanya hanya ia tanggapi dengan anggukan saja, tapi Hinata berbeda, sihirnya terasa kuat sekali

Apa mungkin itu tujuan dari gerakan gerakan aneh Hinata tadi, agar Sasuke terperangkap dalam sihirnya, tidak salah lagi

Ini memang kasus yang harus Sasuke selidiki

TBC


	3. curious III

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah lagi-lagi tampang tak enak dilihat Itachi yang pertama kali ia lihat, masih dengan seenaknya tiduran dikamarnya membaca buku-buku koleksinya dan untunglah sasuke ingat untuk menyimpan cemilan berharganya ditempat yang tidak bisa di temukan si monyet ini

"apa lagi ? bukumu sudah kau ambil kan ?" malas rasanya meladeni si Itachi ini

"sekarang aku mengerti kasusmu" Itachi mengambil posisi duduk dengan tangan kiri yang ia letakan di dagu dan tangan kanan menopang tangan kirinya, pose detektif super sekali lagi diperlihatkan Itachi

"kasus apa ? yang mana ?"

"penyihir yang kau bilang kemaren, siapa ? Hinata ya ?" masih dengan pose sok kerennya

"tunggu, aku tidak pernah bilang namanya kan ? kau tau dari mana ?" Sasuke berkeringat dingin menatap kakaknya

'apa sekarang ia beralih profesi menjadi dukun dadakan ?'

" aku melihatmu tadi, waktu aku pulang dari rumah temanku, aku melihatmu dadah dadahan heboh dengan Hinata" senyum mengejek itu terpampang di wajah keriput Itachi

"kau kenal Hinata ?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya

"iya, kakak sepupunya teman baikku dikampus, Hinata sering main kerumahnya" Itachi nyombong, entah untuk apa

" tapi kau bilang tidak pernah melihat yang bermata putih padaku kemaren"

"itu perak monyet, gunakan matamu untuk melihatnya, kalau kau bilang putih ya mana kutahu" Itachi ambil posisi tengkurap di ranjang Sasuke

"jadi apa Hinata itu manusia ?" pertanyaan aneh ini masih terbayang di kepala pintar Sasuke

"secara teknis sih iya, tapi bukannya penyihir itu memang manusia ? selama ini apa yang kau bayangkan ? mereka makhluk abadi seperti vampir begitu, kecuali jika mereka punya batu bertuah, itu lain cerita" sepertinya Itachi jauh lebih menyukai tempat tidur Sasuke dibandingkan miliknya sendiri, kasur itu dibuat berantakan dengan gerakan memutar oleh tubuh Itachi

Tidak ada tanggapan

"Memangnya kenapa kau masih berfikir Hinata itu penyihir ?"

"kau lihatkan tadi, aku jadi seperti itu karena sihir Hinata, padahal kau taukan mama saja yang sering dadah dadahan heboh kalau mau keluar kota aku hanya biasa saja, tapi saat Hinata mengangkat tangannya secara refleks aku langsung mengikuti gerakannya" sekarang Itachi tau akar masalahnya, adiknya ini tidak bodoh atau apa, tapi hanya tidak berpengalaman, dan sepertinya ini yang pertama kali ia alami

Jelas-jelas ini yang dinamakan dengan tertarik dengan lawan jenis, tapi adiknya ini malah...

Sudahlah, sepertinya memang enak untuk di usili

"kurasa juga begitu, kau tau kenapa Hinata setiap kamis dan sabtu tidak langsung pulang ? karena dia kerumah Neji"

"lalu apa hubungannya ?" Sasuke heran, tentu saja

"Neji akan mengantar Hinata kesuatu tempat, dan mereka akan pulang hanya saat malam tiba, dan lagi mau sesibuk apapun Neji, ia akan mengantarkan Hinata, tidak peduli saat ada tugas atau acara dikampus Neji akan bolos dan pergi dengan Hinata"

"kemana mereka pergi ?" umpannya dimakan

"aku tidak tau, tapi dari yang kudengar ada yang melihat mereka kebatas kota" Itachi tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, jadi dia menyembunyikan mukanya dibantal Sasuke yang sudah diganti sarungnya karena ulah Itachi kemarin.

Sasuke diam, nampak sekali mode berfikir ia aktifkan

"coba lah selidiki lebih dalam lagi, waktu kutanya pada neji kemana dia pergi dia langsung marah dan tidak berbecara padaku beberapa hari, kalau kau sudah dekat dengan hinata mungkin dia akan terbuka padamu, dan mau mengaku" dekat dalam artian lain

Sasuke hanya mengangguk ngangguk menyetujui usulan kakaknya, mungkin kalau dia dan hinata sudah dekat, gadis itu akan terbuka dan mau mengatakan kebenarannya, setelah itu ia akan lega dan tidak perlu terlalu penasaran dengan gadis itu, dan sasuke rasa mereka bisa jadi teman yang cukup akrab.

"aku keluar dulu, kalau kau ingin bertanya hal lain padaku, datanglah kekamarku, kenapa selalu aku yang harus kekamarmu, gantian dong" padahal sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah menyuruh keriput ini main kekamarnya, main dalam artian yang luas seperti, mengelap remah remah makanan pada sarung bantalnya, menumpahkan cemilan di lantainya, mengacak ngacak rak bukunya, memberantakan kasurnya, menumpahkan minuman bersoda pada selimut kesayangannya, memasukan virus aneh pada komputernya, merusak CD yang baru dibelinya dan banyak lagi daftar kriminalitas itachi terhadapnya yang tidak bisa dimuat dalam satu lembar kertas hvs, minimal yang dibutuhkan itu lima kertas, ingat, minimal

Tapi dengan santainya keriput ini berkata seolah olah kamar Sasuke itu seperti tempat yang sangat sangat tidak menarik untuk dikunjungi

Ingin ditusuk pakai garpu rasanya, tapi Sasuke kasihan pada mamanya kalau tiba tiba ia mendapati anaknya dikoran yang berjudul 'seorang adik menusuk kakaknya dengan garpu karena mencuri cemilan'

Sangat sangat tidak etis

Maka dari itu Sasuke hanya membalas dendam skala kecil kecilan saja, seperti menyikat toilet dengan sikat gigi Itachi, mencampur shampo Itachi dengan pasta gigi, mengisi sabun mahal Itachi dengan air, memasukkan pencahar keminuman soda satu liter faforit Itachi, hanya sebatas itu, dan sampai sekarang, masih belum ketahuan.

Lalu Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke sambil menelfon, entah ada angin apa, tapi tiba tiba Itachi yang sok punya prifasi itu menggunakan pengeras suara pada sambungan telfonnya

Awalnya hanya nada sambung yang terdengar, lalu Sasuke tiba tiba terdiam ditempat saat mendengar

"hallo ?" hanya sapaan biasa, tapi pemilik suara itu yang tidak biasa, bagaimana bisa kakaknya memiliki kontak Hinata ?

"Hinata ? ini Itachi, apa Neji ada disana ?" Itachi bersuara sambil memandangi muka Sasuke, pemandangan yang cukup langka

"kak Neji sedang di toilet kak, kakak ada perlu apa ?" dan apa apan si Hinata ini, Sasuke saja malas memanggil Itachi dengan embel embel kakak kalau tidak didepan orang tuanya, tapi Hinata ini malah memanggil Itachi kakak dengan lembut begitu.

"tidak ada, katakan saja kak Itachi menelfon" Itachi hampir tertawa melihat tampang aneh Sasuke

"baik lah, kututup telfonnnya kak, aku mau masuk sekarang" kalimat yang ambigu menurut Sasuke

"baiklah, semoga membaik ya" dan telfonnyapun di tutup

"membaik ? dia kenapa ?" Sasuke penasaran

"aku juga kurang tau"

"kenapa kau punya kontaknya ?" ini yang dari tadi ditunggu Itachi

"Hinata yang memberikannya padaku" senyum menyebalkan itu tampak lagi

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin tidur dikamarku yang hangat dulu, dadah Sasuke" Itachi menirukan dadah dadahan yang dilakukan Sasuke sore tadi

.

.

.

Sekitar jam sembilan malam Sasuke masuk ke kamar Itachi tampa permisi, tumben tumbenan adiknya itu memasuki daerah kekuasaannya, biasanya Sasuke Cuma mengetuk ngetuk pintu kamarnya tampa masuk, itupun saat diluar jarak Sasuke dengan pintu kamar Itachi terbentang sekitar satu setengah meter, dicurigai Sasuke itu tidak suka dengan pengharum ruangan Itachi, katanya itu menyengat dan seperti bapak-bapak tidak mandi tiga hari.

Itachi yang sedang tidurpun diguncang-guncang hebat oleh Sasuke ditambah dengan suara nyaring Sasuke memanggil manggil nama Itachi

Sebenarnya bukan namanya sih, tapi Itachi merasa terpanggil "nyet, nyet, bangun"

"sialan, tidak perlu kau guncang aku juga bangun" sepertinya Itachi tidak sadar dengan panggilan adik kesayangannya itu

"aku minta" kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"apaan ? enak aja minta, seharusnya kau bilang pinjam bukan minta, mana ada orang ngutang bilang minta" Itachi ngucek ngucek heboh matanya

"ck bukan, kau fikir aku mau minjam uang dari rentenir sepertimu" Sasuke hanya berdiri disisi kanan ranjang Itachi, enggan duduk, takut baunya menempel, pajamanya kan baru dilaundry

"lalu apa ? kau tau aku sedang bermimpi indah tadi tapi kau merusaknya dan sekarang aku tidak ingat apa yang aku mimpikan, sialan" Itachi ambil posisi tengkurap

"palingan kau hanya mimpi jorok, aku minta kontaknya Hinata" Itachi yang baru bangun tidur itu termasuk mode Itachi yang sangat dihindari oleh Sasuke

Karena tingkat menyebalkannya bertambah beberapa kali lipat dari mode biasa

"untuk apa ? minta sendiri saja, kalau kau minta padaku, kau dikira penguntit nanti" ada benarnya sih

"baik lah" Sasuke langsung angkat kaki dari kamar menyengat Itachi

" kalau Cuma ngomong itu seharusnya besok pagi saja" gerutuan Itachi tidak terlalu diindahkan Sasuke

.

.

.

Paginya tumben tumbenan Itachi tidak main kekamar Sasuke, dan saat sarapan tadi Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan sinis, mungkin dendam Itachi sampai level kesumat pada Sasuke

Yah, Sasuke tidak peduli sih, malahan bagus dong, paling tidak monyet satu itu tidak akan mengacak ngacak kamarnya dalam beberapa hari ini

Somoga paginya Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata, jadi dia bisa meminta kontak gadis itu tampa dianggap penguntit, mengingat kejadian kemaren kemaren saat Hinata begitu defensif Sasuke agak trauma kalau sampai dia dianggap penguntit lagi

Dan benar saja, Sasuke melihat Hinata di depan stasiun, tapi kali ini dia tidak sendiri, ada laki-laki berambut panjang didekatnya, apa Hinata punya pacar ? pertanyaan itu baru terfikirkan oleh Sasuke

Bagaimana kalau selama ini Hinata punya pacar yang juga seorang penyihir, lalu pacar penyihirnya tidak mau kalau dia dekat dengan Hinata lagi

Sudah lah, temui saja dulu, kalau pacar Hinata itu mau adu jotos akan Sasuke ladeni

"Hinata" sebenarnya sasuke agak ragu memanggil Hinata, melihat badan laki-laki itu lebih besar darinya, rencana untuk adu jotos pun hilang

Hinata menoleh, laki-laki itu juga

Tunggu, mata mereka mirip, dan bentuk wajahnya familiar sekali, tapi lebih manisan Hinata dan laki-laki itu ada aura kecut-kecutnya

Wow, Sasuke nyebut Hinata manis lagi

"Sasuke" Hinata melambaikan tangannya, sinyal menyuruh mendekat

Dilihat dari dekat

'wah, ini mah Hinata dikasih celana, mirip banget'

"siapa ?" laki-laki itu bertanya pada Hinata sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan kepalanya

Ternyata pikiran Sasuke benar, kalau laki-laki ini auranya kecut, sangat kecut malah, auranya sebelas duabelasan dengan Itachi

"Sasuke, temannya Hinata" Sasuke langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada laki-laki itu, agak nggak yakin sih kalau dia itu temanan dengan Hinata, secara Hinata tidak pernah bilang kalau mereka berteman

"Neji" Neji menerima jabatan tangan Sasuke

"dia teman sekolahmu ?" tanya Neji pada Hinata

Apa laki-laki ini pikun atau sengaja, jelas jelas Hinata itu disekolah putri, tidak mungkin ada makhluk sejenis Sasuke disekolahnya

"bukan, aku ketemu Sasuke dikereta kak"

"dia melakukan yang tidak tidak padamu dikereta ?" mata Neji melotot kearah Sasuke

ayolah, seharusnya adegannya tidak begini

yang Sasuke bayangkan dari bangun tidur itu adalah ia bertemu dengan Hinata, hadap hadapan dengan Hinata di kereta, dan bergandengan tangan kearah sekolah mereka, bukan malah terasa di ruang introgasi seperti ini

"tidak, Sasuke baik kok" hinata cepat cepat menyanggah

"kalau begitu kakak pergi dulu, keretanya sudah datang, ingat jangan mau diapa-apakan sama laki-laki tidak jelas itu, kalau ada apa-apa langsung telfon kakak" Neji mengacak pelan rambut Hinata lalu langsung masuk ke kereta yang berada di peron nomor lima

Hei, terang-terangan sekali si Neji itu membicarakannya, padahal Sasuke tepat disebelahnya

Setelah si Neji itu pergi Sasuke langsung ke tujuannya hari ini, apa lagi kalau tidak meminta contact person Hinata

"Hinata, aku boleh minta nomor terlfonmu ?" Sasuke sedikit bergetar-grogi tapi si Sasukenya gak sadar

"untuk apa ?" pertanyaan tidak terduga

"untuk menghubungimu, apa tidak boleh ?" Sasuke lebih bergetar dari yang tadi

"tunggu sebentar" Hinata mengaduk ngaduk ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sticky note beserta pulpen, lalu menuliskan deretan angka pada kertas berwarna kuning mencolok itu

Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke dan menemplan sticky note kuning mencolok itu di punggung tangan Sasuke, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya

"jangan dilepas sampai jam pelajaran pertama ya" Hinata menunjukan senyum seribu voltnya

Sasuke hanya mengangguk ngangguk linglung

Ini pertama kalinya ia bersentuhan dengan Hinata, dan ini Hinata duluan yang memulainya, sangat sangat langka

Dan lagi, kulit Hinata begitu halus, Sasuke jadi ragu, itu kulit gadis remaja atau balita ?

Satu hal lagi yang tidak bisa dilupakan adalah wangi Hinata, sumpah, Hinata sangat harum, mungkin kalau Hinata dimasukan kedalam kamar Itachi. Sasuke bakalan betah dan mengambil alih kamar itu

"Sasuke ?" Hinata melaimbai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah sasuke

"iya ? ayo, keretanya sudah tiba"

Mantra Hinata dasyat sekali

.

.

Setibanya di kelas, Sasuke membuat heboh orang orang berisik itu, apa lagi kalau bukan tentang sticky note kuning mencolok yang ada di tangannya

"apa itu ? pagi pagi kau sudah mengundang perhatian saja" Sikamaru yang duduk sebelahan dengan Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal dari seluruh mahluk penghuni kelas

"kau tidak lihat ? baca saja sendiri" Sasuke nyombong

"nomor telfon ? punya siapa ? sepertinya tulisan perempuan" Sikamaru meraba-raba sticky note itu dan langsung mendapat tepisan dari Sasuke

"ini nomor Hinata, dia bilang aku harus membiarkannya sampai jam pelajaran pertama, tapi akan aku tempel sampai bertemu lagi dengannya di stasiun" Sasuke nyengir

"Hinata ? jangan jangan gadis aneh yang kau buntuti itu ya ? sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya ?"

"iya, kami sering pergi dan pulang bersama, sihir Hinata itu hebat sekali" Sasuke semakin melebarkan cengirannya

"kubilang juga apa, kau akan jatuh hati padanya" Sikamaru langsung ambil posisi tiduran dengan menggunakan tasnya sebagai bantal

Sekarang Sasuke mah tidak peduli, yang penting ia bisa lebih akrab dengan Hinata, mau Hinata itu penyihir, mau Hinata itu memantrainya, yang Sasuke fikirkan sekarang bukan lagi tentang hal itu.

Seharian ini Sasuke disekolah merasa menjadi selebriti dadakan-walaupunsudahselebdarisananya- setiap dia ketemu seseorang atau segerombolan orang pasti mereka langsung menanyakan sticky note Hinata, Sasuke yang ditanya mah malah senyum senyum gak jelas, semakin memperaneh keadaan.

.

.

Sasuke sudah menyimpan nomor Hinata di ponselnya, tapi tetap saja sticky note itu masih melekat manis di tangannya sampai pulang sekolah

Sasuke sengaja menunggu Hinata lewat di depan sekolahnya, Sasuke masih malu kalau sampai menyusul kesekolah Hinata

Dan yang di tunggu-tunggu pun tiba gerombolan siswi sekolah putri itu lewat didepan sekolah Sasuke, kalau siswi sekolah putri yang lewat mah bakalan banyak siswa sekolah sasuke yang ngeliatin

Secara segerombolan siswi memakai seragam manis dengan rambut yang ditata manis tidak akan terlewatkan oleh siswa kurang asupan yang manis manis ini

Dan itu dia, Hinata ternyata juga termasuk dalam gerombolan itu, tumben sekali, biasanya kalau pulang Hinata hanya sendirian

Sasuke jadi agak malu untuk memanggilnya

Tapi rasa malu itu langsung hilang saat melihat Hinata makin menjauh

"Hinata" lumayan keras

Semua mata tertuju pada sasuke, mau itu anak sekolahnya sasuke maupun gerombolan hinata, gerombolannya hinata langsung heboh, tidak beda jauh dengan anak sekolahnya sasuke, seperti drama

Lalu sasuke mendekat kearah gerombolan hinata

"maaf Sasuke, hari ini aku akan ketempat karaoke dengan teman-temanku, apa kau mau ikut ?" teman teman Hinata terkikik kecil melihat interaksi keduanya

"tidak usah, pergilah" Hinata melambaiakan tangannya yang dibalas lambayan tangan juga oleh Sasuke

Semakin menghebohkan siswa siswi yang satu sekolah dengan Sasuke, bagaimana tidak, pangeran sekolah mereka ngobrol duluan dengan seorang gadis dan lagi lambayan tangan itu, itu Sasuke si hati dingin yang sering menolak cewek cewek itu kan ?

"ah tidak, Hinata tidak jadi ikut dengan kami, Hinata denganmu saja, sudah dulu ya" ucap seorang siswi dari gerombolannya Hinata, lalu mereka pergi masih dengan kehebohan yang sama

"benar tidak apa-apa ?" Sasuke memastikan

"tidak apa-apa, lagian besok juga kami mau ke tempat karaoke lagi kok, ayo pulang" Hinata berkata sambil mengayun ngayunkan tangannya memberi tanda agar Sasuke mendekat

Dan Sasuke langsung mendekat

'Sasuke patuh banget sama ceweknya' itu yang Sasuke dengar dari arah belakangnya, tapi bodo amat dengan omongan mereka

"loh, sticky notenya masih tertempel ya ? padahal akukan mintanya sampai jam pelajaran pertama aja" sekarang pertanyaan mereka-mereka yang penasaran itu terjawab sudah

"aku ingin kau yang melepaskannya" ujar Sasuke sambil memamerkan punggung tangannya pada Hinata

Padahal niat aslinya mah pengen dipegang-pegang Hinata

Tapi Hinatanya tidak sadar dan nurut aja untuk melepaskan sticky note kuning itu dari tangan Sasuke

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah senyuman Sasuke masih bertahan di bibir tipisnya

Mamanya saja sampai heran, biasanya anak bungsunya itu tampangnya datar-datar saja

Sesampainya dikamar ternyata sudah ada Itachi LAGI

Padahal Sasuke kira kakaknya itu akan mendiaminya minimal tiga hari, ternyata...

"kau itu punya kamar atau tidak sih ?" mood indahnya dirusak Itachi untuk kesekian kali

"aku dengar dari Neji, kau ketemukan dengannya tadi pagi ?" Itachi kali ini Cuma duduk nyaman di sofa mungil Sasuke

"dia mengenaliku ? tapi kenapa reaksinya seakan akan aku ini kriminal papan atas ?" Sasuke rebahan dikasur empuknya, capek

"tentu saja, kau menggoda sepepunya, mana mungkin bisa dibiarkan begitu saja"

"menggoda darimananya ?"

"entahlah" Itachi menggedikkan bahu seakan-akan mengejek lalu langsung pergi menuju habitat aslinya

.

.

.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata semakin mengerat-kataSasuke

Mereka tidak hanya teman satu gerbong sekarang, tapi sudah saling kontak-kontakan, pergi berdua setelah sekolah usai, bahkan sampai Sasuke hapal nama-nama teman Hinata

Mereka pulang sekolah seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini Sasuke lebih diam, padahal biasanya Sasuke lah yang memulai percakapan duluan

Saat didalam kereta, suasananya agak sepi jadi Sasuke rasa tidak apa apa kalau dia bertanya tentang itu pada Hinata disini

"Hinata"

"iya" hinata langsung menoleh kearah sasuke saat namanya dipanggil

"aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ?" Sasuke memandang lurus kearah Hinata

"tentu saja" Hinata mengangguk pelan

"apa...apa.." Sasuke ragu sekali menanyakan hal ini

"ayolah, katakan saja"

"apa kau penyihir ?" akhirnya pertanyaan terpendam Sasuke keluar juga

"kenapa bertanya begitu ? apa aku terlihat seperti Hermione Granger ?" Hinata mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil manaruh kedua telapak tangannya di pipi, pose ala-ala

"bukan begitu hanya saja aku penasaran dengan gumamammu itu"

"aku menghitung" wow, Hinata langsung menjawab, Sasuke kira dia akan ditampar

"aku tau, kau menghitung memakai bahasa latin"

"iya"

"dan awalnya kukira kau sedang membaca mantra, jadi kufikir kau itu penyihir" tampang Sasuke saat membuat pengakuan itu sangat... tak bisa dijabarkan

"aku bukan penyihir, aku hanya mengidap ocd type counting compulsions"

"apa ?" tanya Sasuke

"apa ?" ulang Hinata

* * *

The end


End file.
